


𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑚’𝑠 𝐸𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒 [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]

by Adrenalineshots, sonshineandshowers, TheFibreWitch



Series: Domino 🁡 [52]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch
Summary: Selecting 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑚’𝑠 𝐸𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒 from the bookshelf, Malcolm travels through his own mind.Play this game at:https://www.thedominostory.com/#malcolms-escapeThis game is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read thePrefaceorIntroduction, please head there first.
Series: Domino 🁡 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926451
Collections: Domino 🁡, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Saturday Posts





	𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝑀𝑎𝑙𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑚’𝑠 𝐸𝑠𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑒 [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts), [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/gifts).



> This game is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read the [Preface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64577434#workskin) or [Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588537#workskin), please head there first.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/), and [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/).
> 
> Credit to the creators and their works that inspired and were referenced in this work:  
>  **— Inspiration:** Coded using tutorial from [CodeMonkey](https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik)  
>  **— Textures:** Ground, pipe, background, and cloud textures edited from [CodeMonkey](https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik)  
>  **— Sounds:**[CodeMonkey](https://unitycodemonkey.com/video.php?v=b5Wpni9KPik)  
>  **— Music:**[Ominous Pianos Vol 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npNUrdoyvIc) \- Freaky Loops
> 
> Medium: WebGL, created using Unity.

Play at <https://www.thedominostory.com/#malcolms-escape>.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for playing. Head back to the [Bookshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588570#workskin) to pick another book. :)


End file.
